


Until I Saw The Sun

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir waited until he saw the dawn to search for Agron. (Post episode five of Vengeance. The violence level is consistent with the show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Saw The Sun

Nasir waited at the temple until he saw the dawning of the sun. Agron, Spartacus, and the rest still hadn't returned from their daring raid on the arena. All night, he had worried. His turn at the watch came as a relief. The silent stars augured nothing on his future until at last they faded. Yet Agron didn't appear.

 

Nasir couldn't say what drew him to the gladiator: the easy grin, the fierce swordsmanship, or the tender light that came into his eyes when they rested on him. He only knew that he had lived life richer in these few weeks as a free man at Agron's side than ever in all his years as a slave. Nasir wouldn't wait for him. He had to go find him. The itch of his healing wound and the ache of his tired body couldn't slow him down.

 

Following an old hunting path, Nasir kept off the overgrown neglect road leading to the temple. He knew the forest better than most house slaves. Before the dominus brought him into the house, he had led the old women and children to the woods to hunt for herbs.

 

The quiet tramp of boots reached his ear. Men were trying to sneak through the trees.

 

He crouched in the underbrush and listened. Boots stomped yonder in the forest, but Nasir couldn't hear the creak of the armor preferred by the Romans. His stained leather hood and cape blended into wilderness as he moved closer. Nasir could think of only one band of armor-less men who would try to pass unnoticed through this area. Silently, he climbed up the branches of tree, hidden in its leaves; then cast his gaze farther along the horizon.

 

Agron. White teeth flashing into a grin, sword at ready, he ran at Spartacus’ right as the group made quick pace to the temple. Agron pointed at a nearby creek.

 

Nasir smiled when he saw his German. The smile faded when he saw a Roman scout slinking behind them in the tall grasses of the creek. Nasir scanned for more Romans yet saw none. He climbed down before drawing his dagger. Sneaking through the grasses, Nasir fell onto step behind the Roman. The grasses covered him completely as creek bank rose up. His sounds were masked by the movement of the other rebels as they approached the creek. Nasir’s mouth grew to a grim frown as he wrapped an arm around the Roman scout’s mouth and stabbed him in the back with the dagger. Again and again, Nasir struck until the man drew his last breath. Nasir’s leather armband smothered the Roman’s yells.

 

Dragging the body, Nasir pushed it out of the high grasses to where his fellow rebels drank. The body sank into the mud. He pushed back his hood. “I think that was the only scout.” He nodded to Spartacus before his eyes darted to Agron’s startled face. Nasir smiled widely.

Agron splashed through the water to reach him. Cupping his cheek, he kissed him deeper than his sweet farewell kiss before. Agron grinned, breathing hard, as he leaned his forehead again Nasir’s. His hands trembled as they gently ran down Nasir’s torso avoiding the old wound. “Fucking Syrians.”

Nasir laughed. “Fucking Germans.”


End file.
